Sootfur
Sootfur is a light gray tom with amber eyes. History In the Original Series ''Rising Storm :Sootkit, along with his siblings Rainkit and Sorrelkit, is born to Willowpelt and Whitestorm, although none of their names are mentioned. Willowpelt loves her kits, but she says she also wants to get back to warrior duties quickly. A Dangerous Path :Sootkit and his littermates are mentioned very little in this book. The Darkest Hour :In The Darkest Hour his sister Sorrelkit is fed Deathberries by Darkstripe in order to keep her quiet after she sees the senior warrior talking to Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy, on ThunderClan territory. He is also one of the kits whom Sandstorm teaches in order to defend the camp against a possible attack from BloodClan, They all say they want Sandstorm as a mentor, Sootkit included, but Firestar decides Sandstorm can mentor Sorrelkit. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :In Firestar's Quest, he is an apprentice to Longtail until Longtail became blind by a rabbit clawing at his eyes. Then, after Firestar returns from Smudge's house, he is on a patrol with Ashfur, Willowpelt, and Thornclaw where Firestar switches his mentor to Thornclaw. Soon they run into an invading badger which attacks the patrol, and his mother Willowpelt dies saving him from the badger's brutal attack. He along with his siblings are given several days off of apprentice duties to cope with the death of their mother. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Sootfur is a warrior along with his brother Rainwhisker. They were made warriors ahead of Sorreltail because when she was an apprentice, she was hit by a Twoleg monster. It was a only glancing blow to the shoulder, but she was in Cinderpelt's den for three moons. He happily cheers for his sister when she receives her warrior name at last. Moonrise :When Firestar reports a Twoleg monster leaving the Thunderpath and pushing over a tree, Sootfur objects with the fact that the monsters ''never left the Thunderpath. When Firestar convinces the Clan that there is now a danger in the forest, Sootfur whispers in Rainwhisker's ear that Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw had the right idea, to leave when they did. ''Dawn :The only time Sootfur is seen in Dawn is when he is crawling out of the makeshift warriors' den at Sunningrocks to come and see that Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw, and Stormfur came back from their journey. Starlight :He is only seen when Firestar makes Spiderpaw a warrior, showing his approval for the young cat's achievement. Twilight :In Twilight, Sootfur's hind legs are broken, and he is killed, during the badger attack on ThunderClan. His face is twisted and his eyes stare blankly at nothing, as seen by Squirrelflight. Sunset :In Sunset, Spiderleg shows Sootfur's body to Brambleclaw, and Rainwhisker has to tell the sad news of Sootfur's death to Sorreltail, who has just given birth to her four kits. Family Members '''Sire': WhitestormRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 247: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Dam: WillowpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 99: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: RainwhiskerRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: SorreltailRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandmothers: SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Verifired StarClan member Grandfathers: Thistleclaw: Deceased, Suspected Place of No Stars member Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nieces: :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Nephew: MolepawRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :MistyfootRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :StonefurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :MosskitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-grandmother: MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 75: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Aunt: BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters